Kinabra
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Sound Magic |key1= |character2=Kinana |kanji2=キナナ |romaji2=Kinana |alias2=Cubellios Frilly Overall Idol |age2=27 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=Learning Take Over |key2= |children= |imagegallery=Kinabra/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Kinabra (Cobra x Kinana) is a canon pair between Reborn Oración Seis Mage, Cobra and Fairy Tail Employee, Kinana. About Cobra and Kinana Cobra Cobra (コブラ Kobura) is a former member of the now-disbanded Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Mages. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago. Cobra was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis. Cobra is a slim man of average height with tan skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he enters Dragon Force, and the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. Cobra's attire received some changes in the anime. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye (a result of the sacrifice he made to attain new powers) and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his left ear. Like the other members of the Oración Seis, he is quite self-confident and likes to see his opponents suffer. Cobra believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people such as Natsu were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings. He is also quite easy-going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. Cobra harbors great affection towards his snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Cobra who has exceptional hearing. In X791, Cobra seems to take on a more quiet, angry, and hostile personality. He frequently belittles Erza Scarlet and the Fairy Tail Guild for their faith in friendship. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Reborn Oración Seis, and how much they had to give up; he believes that Fairy Tail is undeserving. It is not until he is defeated by Erza and he sees Kinana again that Cobra forgoes his forsaking of friendship. Kinana Kinana (キナナ Kinana) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the former pet of Oración Seis member, Cobra. Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee, rather than a Mage. While known as "Cubellios", Kinana took the form of a large serpent with violet scales and a light colored underside. Her eyes are green with black pupils, and is almost always in her basic snake form. In battle, however, she can spread out a pair of small, bat-like wings, allowing Cobra to use her as airborne transportation. In her human form, Kinana is a relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head. Seven years later, in X791, her appearance has changed considerably. Kinana now sports longer hair and has grown noticeably taller, additionally her bust has grown in size. Kinana's new attire consists of a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Kinana has a habit of ending all her sentences with "-kina". She has a very quiet and mild-mannered personality, eager to help out at the guild when she can. When her comrades are in danger, she is willing to go as far as to meekly throw rocks at her enemies, showing her willingness to risk her own safety even without the ability to properly use Magic. History Cobra's History Jellal enslaved Cobra as a child until, that is, Brain arrives at the Tower of Heaven and takes Cobra, as well as four other slave children to become members of his own guild, all with Jellal's permission. Cobra soon became a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds, and, much like his guildmates, began to seek out the lost, destructive Magic that is Nirvana. Kinana's History When she was young, Kinana was transformed into a snake by a malicious Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after he realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently, her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. She also said that she has made a promise with her friend - even if they would become separated, he would ride a shooting star to come back for her. After Makarov turned her back into a human, she became an employee of the Fairy Tail Guild. Makarov did this to keep an eye on her if she ever regained her memory, as if she did, something terrible could happen to her. Besides Makarov, only Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Mirajane Strauss know of Kinana's transformation. Relationship While sealed in a serpentine form and known as Cubellios, Kinana used to be the pet of Oración Seis member Cobra, acting as his partner during battle and as a flying means of transport for the Dark Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 15-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 16 The man cared deeply for his companion, so much, in fact, that his guild "prayer" was merely to hear the voice of the reptile, which he considered his dearest and only friend; a feat which was impossible even for his hearing-related Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 6-7 After the return of her former owner's Dark Guild as Reborn Oración Seis, Kinana starts feeling the bond which linked her to Cobra again, hearing his voice from afar, and becomes obsessed with finding him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 The two finally meet right as the Infinity Clock is wreaking havoc on Fiore.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Kinana asks an injured Cobra whether he's the one who's been calling her, and the Dark Mage recognizes her as his reptile friend. Before the two can talk further, however, Council members Lahar and Doranbolt show up to arrest Cobra. Not willing to lose the longed-for old friend she's just found again, Kinana, in a fit of rage, readies to awaken her past abilities to attack the two. The Oración Seis Mage, however, stops her, surrendering himself to the authorities in order for the woman not to be arrested alongside him, telling her that the one she's looking for isn't him, but that she's lucky to have a friend to search for. Kinana, however, is aware of the man's identity, and the two smile as they are separated, happy to have finally met each other again, even if for a brief moment.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Cobra, along with the other members of the Oración Seis, attacks the Light Team; he engages Erza Scarlet in combat. The two battles on equal ground, that is, until Racer and Hoteye join the fray, turning their conflict into a three-on-one battle. Using the openings granted by his comrades, Cobra orders Cubellios to bite Erza's arm, poisoning the S-Class Mage. As Erza reels from the assault, Cobra informs her that the poison isn't fast-acting and will kill her slowly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Cobra, on Brain's orders, follows Jellal, as they believe that he is trying to steal Nirvana from them. Cobra eventually succeeds in finding Jellal and bares witness to Nirvana's activation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 9-11 Distracted, Cobra continues watching Nirvana activate, allowing Erza to arrive at the scene unnoticed. Seeing her, Cobra becomes shocked, believing her to have died at the hands of Cubellios' poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 17-19 Cobra then moves to confront Jellal and proceeds to learn that Jellal has placed a Self-Destruction Spell on Nirvana. After failing to undo the spell, Cobra tries to regain Jellal as an ally but becomes horrified when he sees that Jellal has placed a Self-Destruction Spell on himself as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 15-21 Luckily, however, much to Cobra's pleasure, Brain arrives and dispels the Self-Destruction Spell before ultimately activating Nirvana's Second Stage. However, as the great Magic activates, the Fairy Tail delegates slowly make their way up Nirvana's legs, unbeknownst to Brain and Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 5-17 Natsu Dragneel, carried by Happy, manages to make his way to the center of Nirvana and attack Brain but is intercepted by Cobra, who is riding his now-winged serpent, Cubellios. Now confronting one another in midair, Cobra momentarily overwhelms Natsu due to his ability to hear the Fire Dragon Slayer's movements. However, after hearing Natsu's thoughts, Cobra maliciously chuckles, stating that he'll gladly "play" with Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 8-17 Laughing over the top of them, Cobra heeds Brain's order to kill Natsu and Happy, gleefully stating that they make a wonderful snack for Cubellios. Charging at them, Cobra and Cubellios repeatedly knock Natsu and Happy away; Cobra repeats multiple times that Natsu's efforts are in vain, as he can hear him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 2-6 Cobra then proceeds to dodge Natsu's blind strikes, stating that, contrary to Happy's belief that his Magic allows him to solely read movements, his Magic allows him to hear the voices of others' hearts. Cobra then pauses before laughing at a joke Natsu formulated inside his head, confirming his just-prior statement. Right after, Cobra repeats the battle strategy Happy is conveying to Natsu, once more telling them that he can hear their thought process and that they have no hope of defeating him. Much to Natsu's fury, Cobra counts off the number of other strategies Natsu has formulated inside head, mocking him as he does so. Natsu then goes on the offensive, charging at Cobra; Cobra dodges Natsu's first two strikes, but is nicked by third and taken aback. He is then repeatedly hit by Natsu, completely shocked at Natsu's lack of thought. Blocking Natsu's final punch, Cobra praises Natsu, telling him that he's never encountered someone such as him and that cheap tricks won't work. As his coat sleeves begin to disintegrate, Cobra inflicts damage to Natsu's caught hand and, after entering Dragon Force, reveals himself to be the Poison Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 17-21 Cobra then goes on the offensive, personally swiping at Natsu with his claws and kicking him away with poison-enhanced kicks, destroying Natsu's flesh with each strike. Cobra then states as the he is the Poison Dragon Slayer, his very touch destroys everything, dodging every one of Natsu's attacks and countering with one of his own. Calling out his snake's name, Cubellios releases a large quantity of poisonous mist from her mouth, which Cobra then proceeds to eat. The Dark Mage then attacks Natsu and Happy with his Poison Dragon's Roar, infecting them with a neurotoxin that degrades their movement and eventually kills them. Cobra is then interrupted by Natsu as he tells them that their victory was sealed when his Roar struck them, dodging a kick meant for him. Cobra then praises Natsu once more, this time, however, for moving as well as he is after being subjected to his viral toxins, calling the Fairy Tail Mage an "Old-Style Dragon Slayer", visibly angering Natsu. Raising his arms wide, Cobra explains that he implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby allowing him to become a Dragon Slayer; he counts himself among the new generation of Dragon Slayers. Claiming Natsu's Magic to be more questionable than his as Dragons are extinct, Cobra charges at the duo once more, denying Natsu's claim that Igneel ever existed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 2-9 Cobra throws Natsu into the air with his Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, demanding that Natsu die, as the poison has completely spread throughout his body. Cobra then hears Natsu and Happy conversing; Natsu demands that Happy drop Natsu right on top of Cobra so that he may deliver a point-blank Fire Dragon's Roar. Cobra then ridicules Natsu, stating that his random physical attacks did more harm than this new strike will bring. Seeing that Natsu is opting for a wide-range assault, Cobra catapults himself over Natsu. Now above the Fire Dragon Slayer, Cobra moves to crush Natsu's skull with his claws, but is heavily affected by Natsu's scream, screaming in agony as his ears reverberate with pain. Cobra then falls from the sky and hits the ground, unconscious, as Cubellios rests beside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 11-19 Cobra, however, immediately returns to his feet, stating that as a member of the Oración Seis, he must defeat Natsu for the sake of his pride. Cobra then covers his fist in poison and motions to attack Natsu, stating for the "Old-Style" Dragon Slayer to die. However, much to his and Natsu's shock, Cobra is shot by Brain, the Magical Blast going through the Poison Dragon Slayer's shoulder. Confused, Cobra asks Brain what he did wrong, to which Brain replies that Cobra needs to rest and that he did well. Brain, however, blatantly thinks, so that Cobra can hear, that Cobra is trash for losing to a "common guild" such as Fairy Tail, stating that he doesn't need the Oración Seis if they are that weak. Cobra then falls to the ground, crying, stating that he only wished to hear the voice of his best and only friend: Cubellios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 3-7 X791 Arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only few members remaining, one of whom is Kinana. She now runs the bar of the Second Fairy Tail Building.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 After the return of the members of Fairy Tail that went to Tenrou Island, Makarov inquires into Kinana's well-being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While most of the guild is out searching for the clock parts Legion is searching for, Kinana falls over in pain. As her arms start transforming into a purple like substance, she claims that the end in the guild's hands is near and that she can hear it coming too before fainting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Kinana is then brought somewhere by Macao and Wakaba, where she soon wakes up and hears that someone wants to hear her voice. When she asks who it is, she gets no response, but a vision of two men, one who has his back turned and one who lightly smiles. When asked what happened, Macao tries to pass it off as anemia, but Kinana realizes it has to do with her time as a snake to which she has no recollection.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 With the other members of Fairy Tail, they gather in front of Byro Cracy with the clock parts, the new Oración Seis are warped in front of the Fairy Tail Members and the Legion Corps; Cobra appears with Angel, Jackpot, Midnight, Erigor and Racer. Team Natsu is shocked to see them, the Reborn Oración Seis, appear with the Infinity Clock before their own eyes. Concurrently, Kinana begins to laugh uncontrollably in response with a dark look on her face.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 As the Reborn Oración Seis slowly defeat those present, Cobra returns to his guildmates and asks if they can leave. After Angel summons Barakiel, the group disappears with the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 In an unidentified location, the member of the Reborn Oración Seis except Brain II were discussing about destroying the churches there, but Cobra dismisses it by telling that they can't waste time. The group split up and Cobra and Angel attacks a church where the Fiore guards were protecting it. Cobra destroys the church with Sound Magic since the priest inside it was using Concealment Magic to protect himself. After they destroy the church, they start talking and Cobra says that all he needs is her that hasn't even changed now. Back at the guild's infirmary, Kinana wakes up and walks to the guild hall in an unsteady state. She takes a fork and starts writing on the wall in an ancient language. While she is writing, she says the same words that Cobra said after he destroyed a church. After she finishes writing on the wall, she collapses and Elfman carries her to the infirmary.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Sometime after this event, Cobra encounters three members of Fairy Tail near a mountain passage: Erza Scarlet, Evergreen and Max Alors. He battles against them and easily takes out the latter two Mages before turning his attention to Erza. Throughout his fight with them all, Cobra speaks about Cubellios; remembering how he lost her to Fairy Tail rages him, causing him to fight rather ruthlessly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Cobra continues his fight against the three Fairy Tail Mages but constantly reminds them that their efforts are futile, as he can hear them; he attempts to strike Erza, but Max jumps between them, taking the blow meant for his comrade, prompting Cobra to scoff and states how their friendship sickens him. He then softly adds that with Cubellios gone, he has no friends. When asked asked about it by Erza, Cobra says that nothing can help him overcome his intense heartache. He remains silent after she responds with how everyone has a pain in their heart. However, he overhears Fiore Guards talking in the distance and, remembering his goal, flees the battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Later that day, Kinana is reported missing by Jet, having walked off claiming she could "hear somebody calling her".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 Whilst the members of the guild attempt to look for her, Kinana is seen looking for the person who is calling her, while Brain II orders Cobra and Angel to stop them since Racer has failed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Cobra waits for the Fairy Tail Mages who want to save Lucy inside a room of the Infinity Castle and, once they appear, he attacks Erza with his Magic. Although Natsu says that he wants to fight him, Cobra challenges Erza to a fight instead, and she accepts. Soon, however, Sugarboy appears and interrupts them, saying that Byro told him to get rid of Fairy Tail. Cobra, on the other hand, shows no interest in Sugarboy and quickly gets rid of Legionnaire with his Sound Magic before resuming his fight with Erza. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Cobra's Magic remains effective against her as they continue their battle. Throughout their fight, however, Cobra becomes increasingly annoyed at Erza's words, describing her them as "grating", and pushes their fight to outside the Clock. Out in the open, Erza asks Cobra why he wants to bring despair people the same despair he felt as a Tower of Heaven slave. He responds by saying that he could care less, though adds that he has no friends, while she and various other people are surrounded by them; Erza mocks him for his envy and the two resume their conflict.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 As they fight, Cobra senses Erza's need to have him defeated to free Lucy and tells her that such a thing is impossible, as he has lost something in order to gain his powers, and therefore bears weight far greater than hers, strengthening him. As Erza scolds him for using such power for evil, Cobra responds by stating that if he didn't, he could never look Cubellios in the face again; Cobra prepares to use his Poison Dragon's Roar only to have it cancelled by the weapon Erza was given by the Archaeological Society. As Erza starts to break the chains that connect the Infinity Clock to the ground, Cobra continuously tries to hinder her movements. However, he quickly loses his concentration in the battle when he hears Kinana's thoughts from the ground below, recognizing them as belonging to his former serpentine companion. His pause gives Erza the chance she needs, and with one giant swing of her weapon, Cobra falls from the Clock, defeated.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Finally, Kinana feels that the one speaking to her mind is close and runs towards Cobra. When Erza finishes defeating Cobra, Kinana looks up to the sky and finds something falling. She realizes that it must be the person who has been calling out to her, and runs towards him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Horribly wounded and lying on the ground, Cobra silently curses Erza before hearing somebody approaching. Kinana goes to his aid and asks him if he was the one who was calling her. As she holds him and he tries to get out of her reach, Kinana asks him if he is the one who has been calling out to her, and Cobra realizes with a jolt that she is the person whose thoughts he has been hearing and trying to communicate with. As Kinana asks about his eye, Cobra reveals that he sacrificed it to attain greater power. When she asks, Cobra reveals his real name to her: Erik.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 Before they can talk any more, however, Doranbolt and Lahar teleport into the area, recognizing Cobra and asking him to come with them, as they have already arrested the remainder of the Reborn Oración Seis. Kinana refuses to let them take him, spiraling into a panic, beginning to transform. However, before she can hurt herself, Cobra stands and agrees to be taken away. When Kinana asked one more time if he was the one who called her. Cobra replies that he doesn't know what she's talking about. When Lahar and Doranbolt asked if Kinana is with him, Cobra states that she isn't, continuing on that she is just looking for her friend, and that she is lucky to have one. As he leaves with Lahar and Doranbolt, Kinana concludes that he was the one who talked to her, and Cobra silently confirms, the two of them smiling at the knowledge that they finally found each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 References Category:Canon Pairs Category:Kinabra Category:Needs Help Category:Couples